Wrong Number
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: One ring. Two rings. Three rings. JacobBella.


**-wrong number-**

**jacob/bella.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: I fangirl Jacob Black. (: He deserves more attention…so I wrote this…**

**disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might…**

**X**

Nothing, nothing in this world compared to Bella Swan. She was beautiful perfection. She was the sun, the moon, the Earth. Bella Swan was everything to Jacob Black.

But Jacob Black wasn't everything to Bella Swan. Perhaps that was the thing that hurt Jacob Black the most. That he could never be Bella Swan's whole world.

He needed her, wanted her more than anything.

Why did Bella love that other guy? Why did she like that stupid parasite? Why did she want Edward Cullen to turn her into the living dead, like his family.

Jacob Black didn't understand Bella Swan at all. He thought he did, but then she'd just turn around and do some weird, unexplainable thing. He loved her for that, too. He never knew what to expect with her.

He had been Bella-less for nearly two months. Her wedding was in a week. Her wedding to the _leech_.

Jacob nearly threw up when he thought of his beautiful best friend marrying a cold one. It made his skin crawl and his blood boil. Stupid Cullens. Why did they have to come back?

Jacob had always been there. And he would stay there, waiting for her.

He'd give himself one more chance to win her over. He knew it was probably useless, but it was worth a try.

It was a Saturday when he called her, exactly a week before her August 13th wedding. It was his last chance to tell her how he really felt. How _much _he wanted her.

Jacob's fingers shook as he cautiously dialed the number he knew by heart. His hands felt clammy against the cool plastic receiver as he quickly pressed the "Send Call" button.

The tinny ring of the phone seemed to last…and last…and last. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Hello?"

Jacob Black's heart almost stopped beating when he heard Bella Swan's voice through the receiver.

He couldn't think of a worse time for words to fail him. God he wished his voice would come back.

"Hello?" Bella repeated on the other end.

"B-bella?" Jake stuttered, his voice cracking a little.

"Jacob? Jake is that you?" he heard Bella say in a hushed tone.

"Uh, yeah?"

Was there a right answer to her question?

_Bella, love, do you honestly need this Barbie CD player? Really?_

Jacob gagged at the sound of the _bloodsucker's _voice in the background. Stupid leech.

"Edward, don't get rid of that! – Jake, hold on, I – OUCH! Ow, ow, ow…Charlie leave your remotes…holy crow that hurt…" Bella muttered. Jake muffled a laugh when he heard several different thuds, and a few select curse words that definitely wouldn't be safe to say in the presence of Charlie Swan.

"Sorry, Jake, I'm just a little, okay, um, _really _surprised to hear from you. Why…why are you calling?"

"Bella…Bella, I called…I…"

"Well, now that we've cleared that up? Jake, come one, I only have like five seconds before Edward - "

"Leave him. Leave Edward, Bella. You can't marry him." Jacob burst at the sound of _his_ name. He didn't mean to be so forward, but now that he'd started, he couldn't stop.

"Jacob - "

"No. No, Bella, let me just say this. I love you, and I need you. I can't let you marry that bloodsucker. Bella, please, tell me what you need and I can be that for you." Jacob said, desperately sifting through his mind for the right words, did the right words even exist?

He could hear the sigh, the frustration, he could almost see the lines of anxiety in her forehead; "You're 16, you don't know what you want. You don't want me." Bella's voice was flat, bitter.

She sounded cold and emotionless. He thought that maybe she had recited several different "ways to turn down Jake Black" lines in the mirror.

"_Yes_, I do want you. I've wanted you since I met you. That's not going to change soon, I guarantee it. God, why can't you…why?...I…YOU DON'T GET IT!" Jacob roared into the phone, angrier at himself then at Bella.

"Jake…don't do that. You know that I love you but…"

"You'll never know how much I love you if you don't let me show it to you, Bella, think about how you felt, when Edward left you; that's what I feel right now, right at this very moment. Except that it's worse, because…because I know what you're thinking and what you're feeling." Jacob said, choking back a dry sob.

Jacob Black had never cried in his entire life. At least not since his 13th birthday. And now, over a girl, he wanted to collapse into tears.

The hurt of his heart being ripped in two, and the pain of rejection was almost to heave a cross to bear for him. He was a werewolf who'd fought bloodthirsty vampires, and he was crying over his broken heart.

"I love you, Jacob. I wish that I loved you enough to give you my heart. You need to move on, okay? I'm not good enough - "

"You're better than good enough."

"Come to the wedding and we can talk. I promise. Goodbye, Jake." Bella's voice was soft and tinged with a little bit of hurt.

He heard a dial tone, the mocking "beep beep beep," and tried desperately to calm his temper. He wasn't angry at Bella, no, he was angry at that moronic dial tone. It was a reminder that she'd hung up on him and he'd missed his chance.

"Hey, Jake, your turn to work!"

Jacob's rage was interrupted by the voice of Quil Ateara booming as the heavy mahogany of the Black's front door slammed shut.

"Sure," Jacob replied, still gripping the phone.

Quil eyed him suspiciously; "Someone call?"

The rest of the pack, including Quil, would never understand why he called Bella. They would chastise him for not letting go, for holding on to the naïve hope that she would, by some miracle, fall in love with Jacob as deeply as she had fallen in love with Edward.

"Wrong number," Jacob blinked before tentatively setting the phone back in its cradle.

He breezed past Quil and out of the house, running as fast as he could, far away.

The next Saturday, Bella Swan skimmed over the crowd...

And Jacob Black was no where to be found.

**X**

**Yay for Jacob angst! (: Now, I spent a fair amount of time on this story, so please appreciate it.**

**Please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it" or "jacob sucks, EDWARD BELLA FOREVER!"...dealio?**


End file.
